Abraxas The Crab Whisperer
"Have you ever been mind yeeted?" ''-Abraxas talking to a disrespectful cleric'' "Our memories shape who we are and give us power" ''-Abraxas to D'zaarka after helping her regain her memories'' History Abraxas has died many times and been reborn throughout his life time. In his first iteration of life he worked for the Demon King Abraxas, taking offense at something the demon king said Abraxas challenged him to a fight and was killed, many lifetimes passed with many occupations, cobbler, engineer, soldier and most importantly... mesmerist. Abraxas as he is known today started his life in a small village outside of Cheliax, his parents were Vogar Featherbringer and Maria a travelling Calistrian prostitute. From a young age Abraxas had a propensity for understanding the inner workings of the mind and was a wonderful con artist because of it. One day he tried tricking a strange hermit, this hermit locked him into his gaze and geas'd him into turning over all his gold. Abraxas found himself curious over this strange man and the next day and sought out to find him. On the edge of town he found him camping in a small hut, the mans name was Marcus Eyeswallower, a talented mesmerist back in his day. Marcus took the boy under his wing and began to train him in the ways of psychic magic. One day while training Abraxas became very upset at not being able to best his master and accidentally elt loose a powerful geas while making the snide remark of "go just jump in a lake I'm done with you". Marcus, who couldnt swim, proceeded to jump into the lake and began to drown, Abraxas jumped in to save him but was attacked by dire lobsters. In the ensuing fight he ended up losing a leg and watching his mentor and only friend drown. Abraxas vowed on that day to never sit by helpless when a friend was in peril and never to be to powerless to help. Abraxas then traveled the world being a licensed psychologist and healer of the mind while continuing to hone his craft. One day Abraxas ran across a strange blue-green portal and decided to touch it, with a surge of wild magic he blacked out and washed up in the Reach. Abraxas' Time in The Reach After Abraxas entered the Reach he wasted no time in jumping into the fray of things, fighting and manipulating the minds of Kobold's and goblins. On one of his various adventures Abraxas helped capture a kobold, after the rest of its tribe were dealt with Abraxas stated that he wanted to keep him as a pet, there was much arguing over it and it was eventually decided to leave it alone in the cave, seeming to agree Abraxas left the cave only to instantly go back in and offer the Kobold a chance to join him instead of living in a dusty cave, after much influencing the kobold agreed. A few months later Abraxas was hired by Thundag for a rescue mission of some of Thundag's lost workers, upon setting out he came across a cave with strange crab statues. "Dance to worship the Deep Ones" it said, after much debate and dancing they were given access to the cave, it was in this cave that Abraxas first encountered Danny Devito during a fight against a Crabman. Abraxas used his mental powers to trick Danny into killing the other lobsters, after the fight with the Crabman Abraxas wished to see what become of the crab he dominated. Walking underneath a roaring waterfall through sheer curiosity and determination, Abraxas found a slew of dead crab bodies. Only one crab remained, it looked at Abraxas with its torn up shell and raised a single claw snipping it proudly at Abraxas. The mission was then quickly finished up and forgotten but the thought of that one crab lingered in Abraxas' mind. A few weeks went by and Abraxas once again felt the urge to collect pets again, his mind went back to that brave little crab and it was decided....he would go back for it. Almost as if this return trip was meant to be there were strange rumors of ghost crabs attacking workers in those caves again, and Thundag had put out a message asking for people to investigate it. Seeing this as his chance Abraxas rounded up a group of adventurer's and set off for the cave. What he fond was an eerily cleansed cave, and a pool of water. After convincing a hydrophobic investigator that there were no "danger noodles" in the pool Abraxas dived in and re-emerged at the sight of the battle with the Crabman. He looked in vain for Danny's body but it was nowhere to be found. Determined Abraxas pushed the team forward until they found a strange portal in the middle of the cavern. Abraxas curiosity got the better of him yet again and he went to lick the portal discovering it was a demiplane to a necromancer's tower. The party went through the portal only to be ambushed by skele-crabs. After defeating them Abraxas checked each and every one of them but still could not find the crab with the scarred shell. Continuing onward the party eventually found a strange door with a welcome mat. Abraxas went to step through the door and was launched 20 feet into the air before collapsing on the mat again. The party then went through the door and found a strange halfling packing stuff up. After conversing with the halfling they found out that his boss was the evil necromancer in charge of all the evil crabs and that the halfling was leaving as he could not deal with it anymore. The party vowed to keep him safe and defeat his boss and in return the halfling gave them a very strange scroll, this scroll had the ability to resurrect an undead creature as a baby form of its living self. Taking this and marching onward Abraxas saw a colossal undead crab, with a familiar marking on its shell. This was Danny. The party defeated Danny, but in the fight Abraxas had been swallowed by this massive crab, he bravely managed to break through its rib cage and swim to safety. After the second death of Danny, Abraxas used the scroll turning the skeleton into a baby giant crab. The party went on to find out that the halfling they met had actually been the necromancer and that they had all been bamboozled...none of this mattered to Abraxas though....he had Danny. Since finding Danny Abraxas has had many many adventures during his time in the reach, from fighting ghosts, to succubi, to wild dragons of madness and made many friends along the way. Abraxas eventually was approached by Kane Dragonwood and commissioned to create a "better magic missile". Abraxas proceeded to become the creator of the now famous Heavy Magic Strike spell. After this research Abraxas began to look into the cult that had its markings all over Danny's old cave, and began researching Lord Primera and the cult of the old ones. after many months of research he finally tracked down Lord Primera. Going down to the very bottom of the ocean Abraxas along with Fenric and Magoza https://fiendsreach.wikia.com/wiki/Magoza finally met his god and stood as protectors of Lord Primera by fighting and running off Drathmik, after this battle , Abbraxas brought Lord Primera to Tortuga and built a temple to him where he resides to this day. Shortly after this time Abraxas had a meeting with the scarecrow where he bargained his life away in order to bring back Kane dragonwood from the scarecrows clutches. Abraxas was also the creator of many spells used in the reach tofay including Heavy Magic Strike https://fiendsreach.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Magic_Strike Shelyn's Supreme Beauty https://fiendsreach.wikia.com/wiki/Sheyln's_Supreme_Beauty Mesmeric Immunity https://fiendsreach.wikia.com/wiki/Mesmeric_Immunity Dragons Hellfire Karmic REalignment https://fiendsreach.wikia.com/wiki/Karmic_Realignment Soul Weapon https://fiendsreach.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Weapon Mind Drain Shadowmelt Remorseful Blow Heavy MEtal Burst Assy Spell Resistancce Greater Assy Spell Resistance Kiss of Unrequited Love Appearance When Abraxas first appeared in the reach he was a wizened old gnome with thin green balding hair, and milky white saucer sized eyes, wielding a cane sword and having one leg. He eventually felt the urge to have his body morphed and transformed, the form he took was an uncanny resemblance to the Demon King Abraxas, from whence he took his current name, one night after Jeffrey had dropped a bag of expensive potions Abraxas flew into a rage and ended up yelling at a storm. The gods, being quite amused by this shot a bolt of lighting down changing Abraxas into a strange storm creature, he still retains the basic form he once was but his body appears to have been replaced with a storm, his hair with wind, lightning, and rain. Its eyes with lightning, and his body a rolling mass of lightning and tornados. Personality Abraxas is a strange and emotional creature, quite often flying into a rage at a moments notice over very little things. This rage has twice now caused unexpected results: Being granted a wish by a Balor only to be geasd to attempt to kill Kane Dragonwood, and challenging Drahak to a duel to the death. While Abraxas may have a temper only matched by the storm in his body, he seems to be fiercely loyal to his friends, choosing death over betrayal. Abraxas is very possessive over his mind and will show no mercy to anyone who has attempted to breach it. Abraxas like all gnomes have an obsession, but where other gnomes will collect jewels or coins or feathers, Abraxas favors collecting sentient creatures to add to his "family". People say Abraxas is on the verge on being evil, but in reality Abraxas is just a strange man who follows his whims whatever they may be. Friends Greymane: The raging paladin he first met at Ajax's School for the Specially Gifted. Abraxas has been known to ride on Greymane's shoulder, making a terrifying duo to their enemies. "He is a good soul with a troubled past, I wish to help him" Danny Devito: Abraxas' pet crab and now familiar. Abraxas never goes anywhere without him. "Danny is a good boy, if anyone hurts him they will pay." Kane Dragonwood: Abraxas first met Kane when he was commissioned to create Heavy Magic Strike. Kane and Abraxas' relationship was a strange one, with Kane hoping for Abraxas to change his ways to be more good and Abraxas secretly looking up to Kane. "He is a good man. A bit misguided, but a good man, he will teach you well" Ciel Chevalier Abraxas first started clicking with Ciel during an investigation in Tortuga, Abraxas and Ciel shared an interest im psychic magic and spent time bugging cadence